


Rumors

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Asahi has trouble dealing with rumors spread about him and his girlfriend.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 11
Kudos: 320
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! I wrote this for my friend Mars, who loves asahi along with kuroo lmaoo. hope you like it!!

_I heard he’s a drug dealer._

_He’s probably been to jail already._

_I don’t even know why they would let him on the team._

These rumors constantly swirled around Asahi’s head when he had to interact with anyone outside of his usual team at matches and tournaments. He knew his appearance was ‘scary,’ but he hated that so many people immediately assumed things about him based on long hair and a beard. Although he would never admit it, his self-confidence used to be completely shot until he met you. 

When you had approached him at a match and struck up a conversation, he thought he was talking to a figment of his fantasies that had only surfaced in his mind late at night. You were much smaller than him and he had to look down to gaze at your face; he worried that you were going to find him imposing and intimidating, but you had remained completely at ease when you explained that you were from Karasuno and decided to come to the match with your friend, who looked to be flirting with Tsukishima on the court while he got water. You smiled and gently laid a hand on his arm when he cracked a bad joke, causing his brain to completely short-circuit with the contact. 

That had been just a few months ago, but each day with you was like heaven for Asahi. He spent every day worried that it would be the time you finally decided to believe the rumors, but every ounce of stress he had melted away when he looked into your eyes, bright and burning with love for him. He smiled down at you, eager to return the look of absolute adoration you were giving him. Life was good with you at his side. 

He glanced back up at everyone who was whispering and nodding to him from the halls as he walked to the court. No matter what he did, the rumors were going to stay, hanging in the air like humidity, suffocating him. That was another thing he hated about people talking: he was never allowed to take a step out of line for fear of validating people’s beliefs about him. He had to smile and wave and make himself small to ensure that he went against what everyone thought. It was tiring. 

The unrest in the crowd upon seeing the Karasuno team was never short of surprising. _You’d think they’d get used to us by now_ , Asahi thought, smiling at the crowds and warming up for the match. The game went quickly with Karasuno easily winning with a combination of Hinata’s freak quicks and the well-oiled machine of teamwork they had worked so hard to perfect in late night and early morning practices. Seeing your grinning face rushing towards him on the court, he quickly opened his arms and enveloped you in a huge hug, breathing in your scent surrounding him. As the team walked out together, the talk and rumors extended to your relationship, as well.

_She’s probably just as much of a troublemaker as him._

_I bet she helps him get the drugs._

_She’s only fucking him to get closer to the other boys on the team, I’m sure._

His hands clenched into fists at his side. He could handle the rumors spread about himself, but the thought of anyone talking about you made his vision go red. _What gives them the right?_ You noticed the sudden chill in his attitude, but made no mention of it until you got on the bus with the team. He refused to talk about it until he slammed the door of his empty house behind him. 

“They were talking about you.”

You regarded him cautiously; he had never been this angry before. “Who?”

“People. At the match. Spreading rumors.”

“Well, that’s okay. Let them talk. I’m with the sweetest boy on the team, so I couldn’t care less what people think.” You flinched as he set his bag down, worried about where his anger was being directed. He noticed and immediately checked himself, walking over to your place on his couch and caressing your cheek with a hand calloused by years of hard spikes.

“I’m sorry, love. I just hate people talking about you. You don’t deserve it. It’s only because you’re dating me, and you shouldn’t be subjected to it,” he confessed, self-hatred setting into his mind. You leaned into his touch and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “And I’m tired of being nice about it. I’m not allowed to show how I really feel because I look ‘scary.’ It’s beyond frustrating.”

“Well, how about you being mean tonight?” you suggested, eyes darkening as you looked into his gaze. His eyebrows furrowed as he considered what you said. He felt his dick twitch in his pants at your tone and implication. 

“What...what do you mean?”

“You’re tired of being nice, so be mean. To me. Tonight. Fuck me rough, daddy.” You added that last part as a joke to get your point across and lighten the mood, but when he narrowed his eyes and placed your hand on the prominent bulge in his volleyball shorts, you knew you had stirred something in him that had never been touched on in any of his previous relationships. The thought thrilled you. 

He surged forward and captured your lips in a bruising kiss, grabbing your waist to push you down on the couch until you were laying down under him. He broke away and spoke while he unbuttoned your jeans.

“Say that again.” 

You took his chin in your hand, forcing him to look directly at you. “Fuck. My. Brains. Out. _Daddy_.” He let out a groan and spread your legs to wrap around his waist, grinding into you. The thin shorts he was wearing did little to hide his hard-on, and he shamelessly rutted against you to provide much-needed friction for you both. He tore your shirt open, buttons flying, and began to nip and bite a path down your chest before you had time to protest. He ended his trail of hickeys next to your belly button and broke away from your skin to forcefully pull your jeans off your legs, leaving you in a ruined shirt, bra, and damp panties. 

“Ugh, so wet for me, huh?”

“You’re so sexy when you play, I’ve been turned on since the match. Asahi-- _ah!_ ” you shrieked and shuddered with pleasure when he pinched the inside of your thigh, punishing you for saying his name. “I’m sorry, daddy.” 

“That’s better.” His mouth returned to your stomach and he took the band of your underwear in his teeth, dragging the fabric down your legs until you were exposed to him. He smiled darkly down at you, making you shiver with anticipation. You had never seen this side of Asahi, but you couldn’t find yourself caring when his lips connected with your folds, sucking harshly at your core. 

“ _Fuck, daddy!_ ” you screamed, your hand flying down to his hair and tangling in the long brown locks that you loved so much. He raised his head and tore your hand away from him. 

“Did I fucking _say_ you could touch me, slut?” he snarled, pulling a whimper from you as you shook your head. “Am I going to have to tie you up?” You shook your head again, but he didn’t seem convinced. To solve his problem, he took your shirt and bra off before binding your hands with his headband, keeping them above your head so that your breasts were deliciously displayed for him. He smugly smiled down at his work before descending down on you again, easily finding your clit and sucking on it. Your hips bucked wildly with pleasure, but he held you down as you climaxed, juices covering his chin as he moaned, vibrations only adding to the ecstasy. He continued to eat you out, making sure you rode out your orgasm as long as possible before finally undressing himself. With each piece of fabric that was discarded, you moaned louder at his exposed body, muscular and defined from years of volleyball. 

“What do you want?” 

“Please fuck me daddy, I want to come all over your cock, pleaseplease _please_ ,” you begged, looked up at him with pleading eyes. He took his length in his hand and lined it up with your entrance, easily pushing in with how wet you were. “Oh my God.”

“Not God,” he growled as he grabbed your thighs and set a brutal pace, thrusting into you and gripping you _hard_ “Daddy.” You let out a moan and bucked your hips to meet his own, making him groan with pleasure and effort. Your slick heat wrapped around his length clouded his mind as the only thing he became concerned with was his own pleasure. He was using you as a sex toy, and the thought brought you close to the edge. As you clenched around him, he knew you were close. “You’re not allowed to come until I do, and that’s an order.”

Just as he said that, his cock hit the perfect spot inside you, making you cry out. He continued thrusting at that angle, brushing against your g-spot each time. 

“Understand?” he said, glaring down at you from his spot between your thighs. 

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl.” He continued thrusting and moaning from how perfect you felt wrapped around him until he got tired of his position. He pulled out but ignored your whimpers and grabbed your waist to flip you over onto your hands and knees. You moaned with each movement, but screamed when he held your legs closed and pushed into your entrance, filling you up in an entirely different way. You had already felt full with Asahi inside you, but this angle made you feel crammed in the best way. 

“Oh, _daddy_ ,” you whimpered, arching your back and pushing your face into the cushion below you. He resumed a breakneck pace and landed a spiker’s hit to your ass, coming at the sight of your ass quickly reddening with his handprint. He groaned as he emptied himself into you, landing a few more light swats on your skin, bringing you over the edge with him. He continued to thrust hard into you until you both were toeing the line of overstimulation, at which he pulled out and walked to the kitchen, leaving you with your ass up on the couch and his cum leaking down your thighs. 

He came back with a warm towel and pressed a gentle kiss to your red skin before running it over you, cleaning you up as he softly rubbed circles into your hips. He removed his headband from your hands and flexed your wrists for you, running his lips over your knuckles. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, scared that losing control meant the end of your relationship. His fears were quieted when you gave him a blissful smile. 

“Of course, baby. That was amazing.” He let out a relieved sigh. “C’mere.” You opened your arms as you laid on the couch, beckoning him closer for a hug. He eagerly accepted and returned your embrace, basking in the love you two shared. He took advantage of the position to pick you up gently, nuzzling his face into your neck and pressing kisses there. You looked sleepy, so he carried you to the bedroom, laying you gently down on the bed and pulling a blanket on top of them both. She sighed contentedly, snuggling into his open arms. 

“I love you, Asahi.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to comment!


End file.
